Vampires to High School
by Elenafromthewoods
Summary: They are chosen. Eight vampires. Three years. An evil plan of Destiny. Mission - survive high school This fic is serious actually, the characters are going to stay in character! So, better than it sounds? Read and find out.
1. Return to Humanity

Hi everyone! So, after finishing my Christmas fic at last, this author thought it would be a good idea to try again. And this is the result, hopefully it will not take three years to finish! This fic is also a part of the L.R.A.E.R.T.D.S.S.O.A-project, which is top secret. (Yeah, go on and break your head over that one, a good guess might be rewarded with an answer ;) )

But before you leave or love this fic, let me just add that I'm gonna do my best to keep all the characters in character! Although the plot of course can be as crazy as I desire, the characters(owned by Darren Shan) will react as they probably would if they were ever placed in this crazy situation.

Which is, of course, the point of this whole story!!

Now, enjoy.

Love

Elena

* * *

They were all gathered in the living room. Eight persons, Evanna had told their names specifically. Neither one of them knew what they should expect from Desmond Tinys' moody daughter or why they had been summoned to this town. Why there were waiting in this large living room in the empty house with bedrooms that were clearly meant to be used by them. But none of them had (even though massive protests and discussions) dared to ignore the witches' call.

She had just shown up, two weeks ago, announced which persons should be present and then disappeared again. Her face had been grim, and she clearly disliked to deliver this message, which only made the vampires even more frightened of the news she might have.

But now they would soon get to know, it was exactly fourteen days later, and the evening had just fallen. The large room was heated up by a warm fire, spreading only so much light that the shadows were darker than ever. The persons in the room were spread out on different chairs and couches, all silent, waiting.

They all stiffened when the three knocks were heard, three short, almost playful knocks on the large wooden entrance door. It seemed like a few lifetimes ticked by until someone got on his feet and went to let in their guest. A cold breeze brought in the small, way too familiar man, who greeted everyone with a warm smile. But, as he started addressing them all, they felt a cold shiver run over their back at the mentioning of their name.

-"Good evening young Darren, thank you for opening the door for an old man. You have taught him well Larten." Desmond Tiny winked while he sat down in the armchair closest to the fire. His chubby fingers were playing with the usual small silver watch hanging from the chain around his neck. "What an honour to have you all here, Paris Skyle, Arrow, Mika Ver Leth... It is unusual for so many princes to leave the mountain at once." He grinned. "And there we have Kurda and Harkat... how nice, how nice..." Chuckling he twisted the watch between his fingers.

The vampires shifted in their chairs, they knew Desmond was playing with them, like a cat before it devours the master of time seemed to be more content than in a long time, stretching out before the fire with his wellingtons still on.

-"You know, since the War of Scars ended, before it had even begun, with the unfortunate death of the lord of the vampaneze, poisoned by one of his own men..." Kurda blinked. "...the murderer still unknown... I have had a really boring time!" The vampires exchanged confused looks, to assure each other they had heard right.

"Everything was spoiled!" Desmond seemed deeply hurt. "My whole plan... just, gone. So, I decided... To have a little fun." The smile that now crept upon his face like a snake made even the princes wish they had never set foot in this house.

-"As you know, I can manipulate time to my wish. I like to do so actually. And I have decided to play a little game with the seven of you." He gave them all an appreciating nod. "You will go through three years that according to many humans are the worst period of their lives. To do this... and experience it to the fullest... you of course need to return to being humans yourselves."

Arrow and Mika got on their feet, Kurdas face paled, Darren looked rejoyed and Larten horrified. But it was Paris that spoke.

-"Are you serious about this Desmond?" The old vampire said silently. "Turning back our ages until we are humans again?"

The demon nodded.

-"Of course Paris. But more than that, I will back all of your ages, to the point I find most amusing. And no matter if you actually were or weren't a vampire at that time, you will be human now." He looked very pleased with himself.

-"I don't get the purpose of this!" Mika snapped. "Are we supposed to spend the rest of our lives as humans?! You cannot do that!"

Desmond looked at him coolly. "If I wanted to, I certainly could, mr. Ver Leth. But it is only for three years."

-"Why only... three years?" Along with Darren, Harkat seemed to be the only one looking forward to becoming human.

-"That doesn't count for you I am afraid," Desmond said absently. "That would be too complicated. No Harkat, you won't become human, you'll just stay here and... guard the house while the others are out" He chuckled.

-"Why three years, what are we supposed to do??" Kurda asked with a stressed tone in his voice. "What if the vampaneze find out?"

-"I trust you, the vampaneze will not bother you. And, to your first question." The small man turned to Kurda, smiling, building up tension for his final words.

"You are going to finish high school."

Desmond Tiny watched with an amused eye the different reactions spreading through the room. His game was going exactly as planned, and he loved it.  
-"High school, what is that?" Paris asked. "Is it like an academy?"  
Kurda nodded. "Almost, but it is…. Well…" He lacked the words. Mika was shaking his head furiously.  
-"You cannot seriously mean we're going to school! With _kids_!"  
-"That is just what you are going to do my dear Mika." Desmond smiled. "But don't forget, you will be 'kids' yourself. So, before I forget."  
The vampires stiffened when the watch started glowing with a smooth red aura, lighting up its owners face with demonic rays of light. Larten opened his mouth to say something, Arrow stretched out his hand to stop him, Kurda and Harkat made a move away. But before anything could be done, the light suddenly blinded them all, leaving them no memory of what happened next.

-"Un…unbelievable… He did it…"  
Darrren felt himself slowly regaining consciousness at the sound of a soft voice that he vaguely recognised. He sat up and blinked, the room was so dark. Although the first rays of sun were peeking out from the curtain he could barely make out the silhouettes of his friends. His body felt strangely fragile, and as he got on his feet this sensation became stronger. He aimed for the window, but tripped over a low bench and the thump when he hit the ground felt twice as much as normal. Cursing he managed to reach the curtains, and rip them aside.  
Bright sunlight filled the room, and Darren heard moans and shuffling noises behind him. The sunlight shone strongly, but he felt nothing but a pleasant warmth as it fell on his skin. The young boy smiled happily and looked out through the window, for a moment leaving all confused and doubts behind him(literally) and just enjoying the view. Their house was on top of a hill that was situated just above the town, which was now bathing in sunlight. The cars could be heard even up here, although the sound seemed to be somehow muffled with his human ears, but the city was clearly awake and boiling with life.

-"Darren, shut the curtains for Charnas sake!"  
The voice seemed to be Kurdas, although it sounded... well, younger. It woke Darren up from his thoughts and he turned around, curious to what had happened to his friends.

That they had changed drastically was the least you could say – where there had been a bunch of full grown and in some cases over-aged vampire warriors, was now a heap of... teenagers.

A blond boy with long hair that brought thoughts to the hippie style of the 60's, was the one closest to Darren, his clear eyes blue and blinking against the light. Where there had once been scars on his cheek there was not a mark, and the blue clothes he wore were too big for his thin body. To the left of him Harkat was helping someone up, and Darren had to fight hard not to burst into laughter.

The tall and cranky teenager with a mass of badly cut red hair and pimpled skin bore almost no resemblance to his mentor, but the red cloak told its story.

-"This is madness...complete madness..." The muttering down the room came from a relatively short guy, with chocolatebrown hair and ditto eyes. He had quite some muscles and looked tough – a bad boy look, but it was clear he hadn't grown up fully yet. Darren had to look very closely before he understood who he was looking at.

-"Arrow??" He grinned. The boy lifted his head and glared at him. "What??" He snapped.

Darren just shook his head and looked around, curious for the others. Next to Arrow a pale, slender boy with unmistakable black hair and a handsome face got on his feet and brushed the dirt of his clothes. He was taller than Arrow, but not near as muscular. He spread his fingers and looked at the tips, groaning at the lack of scars.

-"Don't tell me this is true..."  
-"I am afraid it is Mika." The last person in the room said. If Darren hadn't known who stood there he'd never had guessed. The young man with a short reddish brown beard and hair in the same colour stood straight, only his blue eyes were the same as those of the ancient Prince they had all known. And even though his words were serious, it was obvious he was overjoyed to be young again.

So, here they were, five teenagers, a young man and a little person, looking at each other with mixed feelings in their eyes. No one could truly say they were not happy about being human again. But then again, this was not going to last, neither were they supposed to enjoy it. Everyone instinctively turned to the small table in the middle of the room, containing six letters bearing their names.  
Darren was the first to walk up and take his, taking a deep breath.  
-"Let's do this then, shall we?"

* * *

Just a little comment I wrote to Roxy while this fic was still in first stage of creation, and I told her why I didn't want Seba in it. She thought it was so true she asked me to put it up here. XD

''Seba is just dressed in Lartens clothes, having Paris' personality and playing with Darrens pets."

yup, that's my thoughts on the guy. ;P No offense Seba lovers, just explaining why he had to stay home this time.

Review? Just for fun?:P

See ya


	2. Thompson High

So, here is the second chapter, delivered in fairly good time! It is not very long, but I tell you there is lots of work behind it. I actually drew maps of the whole school, made up schedules for all the guys and made up teachers. So, I put a lot of effort into those 719 words of story.  
Especially considering that I have an important geographyessay to write.

Anyway, done with the bragging, time for review replies!

_**Darkimpa:**_ I know right? XD I have been waay to lazy. Well, I'm back? ;P Hopefully better.

_**Love2talk96: **_Thank you dear. ^^ To be honest, the descriptions were the most enjoyable part of that chapter X3 And, there will be an interesting plot, I promise you. ;P I have Plans.

_**Ferretgirlsz: **_I promise you not to drop this one, it will continue! ^^

_**Darth Vyper:**_ This story should have been written long time ago, but, I am happy I got the opportunity too...XD I have just started High School myself, and it's quite different here in Sweden. But, it's not reality we're looking for right? The american version of high school will be perfect for my purposes.  
Thank you very much for the tip, I will definately think of that! This chapter is actually just a description of their situation, the next one ought to be a little more entertaining. And should be up sometime next weekend.

Disclaimer: The characters from Darren Shan saga are not owned by me, everything else.. actually is mine. Wow, what a feeling of power. I own a school.

Reviews would be nice ^^

Love Elena

* * *

The building was large and impressing, its red brick walls being warmed by the sunlight stretched at least three floors up. To the right of the entrance there was a path leading across the schoolyard to a fountain and a bunch of trees, providing shadow and blocking the the road from view.

To the left there was a small building, consisting only of two walls and a roof, to protect the bikes from rain. If ou continued over the grass around the school you would see a well kept soccer field and a gym hall.

Thompson High.

As the sun rose higher over the city of Calford – well-known for its soccer team and for being hometown to the famous novelist Anne Thompson – six former creatures of the night made their way towards the school. Out of habit they kept to the shadows, suspiciously blinking to the sun but in secret enjoying its unknown warmth.  
Desmond had left them no time to adjust to their new surroundings, their uniforms and books had arrived the same day and the school had started only one day after the had woken up as humans. None of them had actually dared to leave the house that day, the chock of returning to humanity was still to great. Discussions had been few and lame, they all knew that they had to go through this if they ever wanted to return to the clan again.

That doesn't say they liked the situation.

-"So...what classes were you in again?" Darren asked nervously. As the person that had most recently been human he felt some kind of responsibility against his friends.

Arrow muttered, adjusting his tie.

-"1c. Why do we have to wear these things anyway?! The are ridiculous!" His voice, now without any of the deep growling sound they were used to, sounded almost shrill.

-"It is to make all students alike, so no one has to feel left out. " Paris said wisely. "And it's a symbol of status, in my time it was a priveligie to go to school."

-"Oh, so I guess we ought to be grateful?" Mika sneered. The white shirt and marine tie suited him a little better than Arrow, but it was strange to see him wearing else than black.

-"I am not saying that Mika." Paris answered calmly. "Arrow, I believe you and Larten are in the same class?"  
Arrow just looked grumpy, and Larten took out the envelope with his name on it, the information Desmond had left them about classes and such.  
-"I think so.." He said insecurely. "Darren, what is this again?" He held out the paper to his student, clearly embarrassed. Darren threw an eye on the paper.

-"Yep, 1c. Will you be fine?" He asked his mentor in a lower voice, referring to the fact that Larten could not read, only make out some characters and write his own name.

The boy with ginger hair did not answer, for they had now arrived at their destination.

-"It looks... big." Kurda said silently. The little group walked instinctively into the shade of the trees of the fountain, taking in the surroundings. Students passed them, chatting and carrying books and bags. If they left the shelter of the trees they would be a part of that mass.

Paris was the one that spoke.

-"I should go inside now, it would not be polite to keep my students waiting."  
He was the only one of them that had not been reduced to teenage, but appeared to be in his thirties, and his letter had told him he was the schools new history teacher. The others nodded, and reluctantly they left the shade and walked up to the entrance.

The semester had started only a week ago, and the main hall the entered was filled with tanned young students, discussing their holidays. The gang threw a last eye on each other, and then split up. Larten and Arrow walked to the right, were according to the map their classroom would be located. Paris walked up the stairs to the teachers longue, followed by Darren and Mika who also had been placed in the same class. Kurda walked out the doors again and went around the school for his first PE lesson.

The day had started.

* * *

Next chapter will be their first classes. any questions, things I have missed or errors - please point them out! I want to improve!


	3. First class

It's not as long as I would have wished it to be, but I figured I'd post it now anyway. Sorry all Kurda fans, his part isn't in here yet, but it will definately be in the next one! So for now, enjoy the adventures of Arrow, Larten, Darren and Mika. I promise to get the next chapter better!

Review replies! (I've missed those :3 )

_**Blade:**_ I know, I'm evil right? XD

_**love2talk96:**_ Yes, Larten is gonna have a huge problem with that. :/ But he'll manage... in the end... maybe. I think I have been most cruel to Larten of all, as you will see in the next chapters. And if I had Paris as SS teacher I would love it even more, I mean, he was there! XD

**_CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12:_** Hehe, I hope I can keep up to your expectations^^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DS characters, but the rest is all mine. I think. Don't sue me if I missed something. Any reference to real people, events and places(If you actually have a teacher you would like to see in this fic, or maybe a person, I mean there are lots of people in the school, you can write that in your review,and I might take it into consideration) are pure randomly and used for entertainment purposes only.

Reviews would be nice, but I am not begging for them. ^^ Just write something if you like.  
Love  
Elena

* * *

-"So class, today we welcome two more students…" Mrs Wilson pushed her large glasses a bit up her nose when she peered down at the paper. " 'Arrow….' hmm, how curious, they must have forgot to write down his last name. Arrow and Larten Crepsley." Some giggles spread in the classroom over the weird names. She gave the class a tired look. "They should be here any moment. Be nice to them please, and make them feel welcome here on Thompson high. Now please open your textbo-"she was interrupted by the door opening and the two new students walking in.

The shorter of the two entered the room with fast treads, taking in the classroom with an authorial gaze, meeting the others looks coolly. The tall ginger haired teenager next to him stayed half a step behind and looked at the class with a kind of pained expression on his face. The silence after the door had shut remained for quite a long uncomfortable time, before Mrs Wilson cleared her throat.

-"You are …Arrow and Larten I presume?" The boys nodded but said nothing. "Where are your books?"  
The short boy spoke for the first time, his voice calm and seemingly a little...disturbed. Like he wasn't used to being bossed around.  
-"We only recently arrived here in town and haven't had the time to buy any books." He fell silent, like the case was finished thereby. Mrs Wilson cleared her throat again.

-"Well, would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?"

-"No."  
After two seconds of astonished silence giggles and whispers spread through the class. The teacher turned red with indignation and she fiddled with her papers. Arrow just stared straight ahead and didn't react.

-"T-then you can sit down… Which one of you is Larten?" The ginger boy nodded reluctantly. "You can sit with Kyle." A boy with glasses sitting by the window looked up from his playstation and grinned so his uneven teeth showed. The young former-vampire sat down without a word.  
-"Arrow, you can sit with Meredith and Stephen." The teacher nodded to the middle row of three benches, already occupied for two-thirds by a blond boy with a jeans jacket and a girl with cowboy boots and red-brown hair. They eyed the newcomer with curious gazes as he sat down between them.  
-"Kyle and Meredith, lend Larten and Arrow your textbooks please. Now class, open at page 8, we will start off with some grammar."

The class let out a unison sound of boredom and the flapping of pages was heard as twenty-eight textbooks we opened. Arrow was lost in thought and didn't seem to listen at all, but the red-haired girl, Meredith, poked him in the side.

-"Hey, textbook's over here." She smiled a little and showed him the page. "At least pretend you're listening."

On the other side of the classroom Larten felt something bump against the back of his head and turned around, slightly annoyed. A bunch of boys sitting in the corner spreading their legs over both tables and chairs grinned.  
-"Hey ginger, used carrot-juice to dye your hair?" One of the mouthed and the others burst out in silent laughter. Larten turned red and stared down in the book before him, imagining he could read the strange tokens displayed on the paper.  
But no matter how hard he tried their secret kept hidden.

* * *

-"I had almost forgotten what…pansies…. Humans are." Mika snorted as they climbed the stairs to their classroom. Darren gave him a half-amused half-annoyed look.

-"At least they don't eat bats for breakfast." He jokingly tried to enlighten his dark companions' mood, but the gloomy boy just gave him a look that made sure he wouldn't try joking again soon.

-"So, where are we going?" the former prince asked coldly, making no effort to find out for himself. Darren sighed and looked around.

-"Classroom 35, maths…. Hmm…that should be over here." He went over to a door, peeked inside and made a gesture to Mika to follow him before entering cautiously. The room had grey walls, a grey roof and the teacher standing in front of the class appeared to be as colourless as his surroundings. His hair was a pale undefined colour; he had a grey suit that seemed to big for his thin body and a face you forgot the moment after seeing it. Darren recognised the type from his own school days and shivered.

-"Ah, you must be the new students. I am Richtwells…George Richtwells, your math teacher." The man said in a tone as boring as if he was talking about the weather. "Now if you would be so kind…." He made a gesture towards the benches.

Mika glared at him, already wishing he could order the guy to be dragged to the hall of death because of his annoying voice, but then turned his eyes to the classroom. Most of the benches were taken, and Darren had already sat down in the far end of the classroom, next to a boy with blond hair and purple hood, obviously choosing a place as far away from the teacher as possible. The black-haired teenager made a mental note to himself to remind Darren that unless he wanted to face severe consequences, they would sit together _all_ lessons henceforth. Not that he _needed_ Darren…of course not. But the youngster should show respect by staying by his side.  
There were three empty places left, two in the very front of the classroom and one by the window to the right, next to a girl with reddish hair and a black top eyeing him with interest. Choosing quickly between the teacher and the red-hair he went over to the window place and dumped himself on the chair without giving her another look.  
-"So, what's your name?"  
Mika ignored her and looked out the window, the sun shone bright and the sky was blue. Becoming human wouldn't have been that bad… if he had been able to enjoy it. He had been in the mountain for so long he had almost forgotten the sight of daylight sky.

-"Um…your name..?"  
With a grumpy face he turned around to face his annoying bench partner, snapping. "What??"

She looked a little taken back and frowned.

-"I just thought you could say you-

-"Silence please." The teachers' thin voice drifted through the classroom. "Today we'll start with quadratic equations. Who can tell me what the difference is between a quadratic equation and an ordinary one? Yes miss Dewand."

The redheaded girl answered, still with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

-"A quadratic equation is recognised by that it is written in the form _ax__2 _+_bx+c=0_." She oened her mathbooks and her attitude made it clear she had no intention to share them with the unpolite newcomer.

-"Very good. Now if we look at the curve of a quadratic…"  
Mika had already stopped listening, as had the majority of the class.

On the other side of the room, Darren was drawing figures on his benchmates' notebook, and they started a game of hangman.

V A _ P_ _ E _ O_T AIN  
-"I bet you won't get that one." He grinned.

Outside, the sun rose higher and higher.


End file.
